


Attack on Absolute

by xAsher



Category: Dollhouse, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Zettai Kareshi | Absolute Boyfriend
Genre: AU, CYOA, Crossover idea, F/F, F/M, OOCness ensues, WhatamIeven, icanttag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAsher/pseuds/xAsher
Summary: Low on money and totally broken hearted? No problem. Survey Corporation is here to help! All you have to do is dedicate your heart!(Crossover AU of Attack on Titan, stemming from Absolute Boyfriend, and pulling in the concept of DollHouse. Pick your own model (CYOA) of the one-oh-four series, and watch as craziness ensues.)*I suck at summaries so this one is subject to change





	Attack on Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> “So, my dear, are you ready to dedicate your heart?” He smiled over at me.

“Bill, bill, bill, past due, past due, termination…” I sighed loudly recounting all of the mail I had shifted through earlier this afternoon “There's no way I can pay them all.” I groaned hanging my head.

 

I had always known being grown up was going to be hard, but who knew it would be this hard? “What am I going to do? He took everything, Mikasa, I don't even have a pillow to rest my head on anymore.” I whined to the other waitress next to me as the tiny bell over the door of our diners entrance gave a small ring.

 

Go figure, my night could get worse. It was just twenty minutes to closing too!

 

“I told you he was shit.” Her cold response caused me to scrunch up my nose as I watched her wipe down the smaller coffee machine, both of us giving a quick glance at the costumer, just an old regular we both knew would take a few minutes before ordering the same cup of coffee as always. “Didn't I?” She indeed had told me he was useless, from the time he walked into the small dinner flashing that deadly smile - right up to the time he packed everything up - including all our joint funds and walked right out with that hussy not even giving one glance back. “But you never listen to me.” Righto, she was again.

 

“I didn’t think he was this much shit.” I groaned again picking a rag up out of the sink next to me and wringing it out before deciding it was probably a good time to help my coworking best friend in pre-closing. It had been a long day and I was overly ready to go and lay down...on my floor, god damn that man! 

 

“Once again, I told you so.” She shrugged simply tossing her rag back into the soapy sink in favor of inspecting her work before speaking again “Same old same, Mr. Zakly?” 

 

“Hum.” He nodded with a small smile watching the two of us and our banter. 

 

“It's just not fair. I'm so unlucky I swear. No money, no boyfriend, nothing.” My eyes rolled at how pathetic I was becoming. But I was pathetic wasn't I? Hoping for someone else to always come and save me from my problems, like I did with him. Look how that turned out. Debt, loneliness and lost confidence. “I think I need a drink.” I took to scrubbing the counter vigorously, removing all of the brown stains wishing it was just as easy to do with my life - my mind stuck on the idiot who had left me in this toxic position.

 

“You can't even afford a drink.” Mikasa joked still sounding rather uninterested as she prepared Mr. Zakly’s cup of closing coffee. Sometimes I wondered if she even had any emotion to her aside from this dull one. 

 

“Mikasaaa, that's not funny.” She was right, again. What I wouldn’t give for my thoughts of this to just vanish for a second with someone liquid band-aid. 

 

“Life bringing you down, my dear?” The older gentleman asked moving from his usual booth to the tiny counter bar stools to invade our conversation.

 

“As per usual, sir.” I nodded quickly tossing my rag back into the sink and using my apron like a towel for my soggy hands.

 

“That good for nothing guy finally went an left her.” Mikasa shrugged, back to us “Took all her stuff and just vanished, you know with that girl I was telling you about.” Why she was gossiping with this old man was beyond me, and about my life too! “You know, you could always go back home…” She suggested simply as though it was something I could do.

 

Without realizing it I inhaled deeply “No way! I can't go crawling back to my parents. You don't understand how horrible they are, er daddy is.” another groan. My father would surely rub it in my face that I failed, after all I hadn’t left on good terms and he was furious when my mother still offered to help pay for my classes. 

 

“Or get a second job.” Mr. Zakly suggested as though he was always a part of our conversation, I could swear I saw a tiny glint hiding deep in his eyes. Not that I hadn’t thought about another job, sure. But juggling this one and school together was hard enough as it was. 

 

“She can barely handle this one.” Mikasa said the words I had been thinking, setting the cup down in front of the man before making her way to the small refrigerator to grab him the small amount of milk we both knew by heart that he’d be asking for in just a few seconds.

 

“I’ve been in here several times a day for the past year now, and I think you’re a wonderful girl.” He smiled over at me causing me to grin towards him. I was wonderful, wasn’t I, pathetic still but wonderful, like a beautiful disaster. “You know, I may possibly be in a position to offer you something working for me. I’ve come to know you two girls well while you’ve been working here…” Which hadn’t been a lie, some nights he'd come in and we’d be so dead we’d end up chatting with him about our days, school, everything. He had become that grandfatherly like figure that had grown on us. “An I believe you’d be the perfect candidate for a project my company is working on…” He reached into his coat pocket briskly removing a tiny card and offering it my way.

 

“Survey Corporation, huh?” I peered down at the simplistic business card Mr. Zackly had given me, glossy black with white writing “Oh wow, I didn't know you were the commanding chief for a corporation sir.” My eyes scanned it in disbelief, he had been coming to this coffee shop every morning and right before closing since before I even started working here and never once did I think to ask him about his job, and what a nice title it was too. Yet he still only left me a two dollar tip each and every day, cheap old man. 

 

“Interested?” He rose a brow in my direction watching me intently adding the milk to his coffee that Mikasa had graciously set next to him.

 

“Dedicate your heart, huh?” I giggled a bit at the company’s tag line and logo of the little heart with an arrow through it “What uh, what would I be doing here, if you don't mind me asking.” I tiled my head to the side still scanning the otherwise plain card. His name, title, the company name, the tag line, logo and an address that I didn't know the place of where all it had on it.

 

“Oh, well we’d require you to fill out a small questionnaire, and then we’ll match you with a product to test. Its simple, you'd be compensated for your time as well as how well you test out the product.”

 

“What's the product?” Mikasa asked before I had a chance to as she snatched the card from my hand to inspect herself.

 

“Oh, that's top secret of course. Can't give away all my secrets yet. But I can tell you its quick easy cash, and not much effort on your part. Plus it could help get your pretty little head off that “shit” as Mikasa so nicely put it.” He joked about the conversation the brought us here in the first place, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“She’ll take it.” Mikasa nodded accepting the job for me before I even had a chance to speak and ask my own questions “She’ll be there first thing in the am.” 

 

“I dunno.” I leaned my hip against the counter to rest myself against it “I do think I’d need more information Mikasa.” More information like did I want the responsibility of another job?

 

“Hum, I see.” Mr Zackly nodded reaching into his pocket again, this time producing a pen to jot something down on a napkin he grabbed from the dispenser in front of him “How about this?” He slid it my way.

 

“Whaaat?” I peered down at the napkin, eyes wide as Mikasa stole a glance as well.

 

“It's a bi-weekly pay of course, depending on how long and extensive you're willing to test the products.” He nodded.

 

“That’s more than we make in a month working here!” I exclaimed already jumping on the bandwagon at seeing the numbers. I needed the cash, and this would more than help ease my thoughts. With this pay and the one I had now I’d make more than enough for my bills, and still even be able to buy myself something decent occasionally. 

 

“So, my dear, are you ready to dedicate your heart?” He smiled over at me.

 

Eyes still hopefully peering down at the numbers written on the napkin, I nodded enthusiastically “I guess sometimes I should listen to Mikasa.” I teased “I’ll be there first thing in the am!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a crossover/ reader/ pick your own story. Lets see how this works out! Feel free to request a character to dedicate your own heart too~


End file.
